Last Caress
by 666sopuncrok666
Summary: Teh bestest Tilite fanfik evur.
1. Chapter 1

**Fangz 2 steffy 4 beein ma inspurashin**

Capta 1:

Hai mi nam iz Marni Desdemona Nebula Enoby Torture Graves ad mi bet fran iz Cassiel Anarchy Cryptic Slaughter Enoby Graffin an weer bof vampire demon princesses lolz. I haff bloo hare an Kas haz reb an wee spyk it evri dai. Wee bot rlli pail lolz and we ware blak lipstic an iliner lolz. Wee'r also bot like so punc rok. I haf bloo eyz dat r da bloodiest bloo dat evur blooed en al of bloodum. Hurr eyz r da greenest gren dat evur greend en al of greendum. Dere like prettie liddle gemz lol an dere so sexxii. Wenebur I seez dem I getz an eruktin lolz onlii Im nut a boi so I dun get on lolz. Wee' alzo bot bisecul lolz. Wee lik lotz of punc bandz lik Gren Day, My Kemikal Romanse, the Misfis, Avril Laveen, Gud Sharlotte, an Justen Beebur. Wee liv togetur in Forx Washinton and weer in highschool cuz weer seventeen.

Wee wen too da skool on day. I wuz waring a blak MCR shit wiff saggy blak pants wif cheinz on dem an blak bootz wiff litel skullz al over dem an I had a kolar and bondig braslets on an mi hare wuz al spikie. Undur dat al I had on a blak lethur thong an bra. Mi fingurnaiilz wur panted plak. Kas wuz warin a blak skul t-shit an t wuz al blodie an stuf an it wuz kul lolz. S He wuz alzo werin an blak lether panz wiff cheinz. Hur boutz wurr al shieny an dey wur mad o lether lolz. Se wuz a lzio werin a tong en bra cuz datz zo sexii OMG n Kas is liek sexii. Newaiz se ahd a koller on tew an studud braselutz coz dats so punc rok.

Soo der wurr deez foken puzrz dat wru staren at us an dey loked like EMU BATURD AND DEY WUZ WErin blak tew butt nut like awzum like uzz lol cutntsturs. Dey wur werin MCR shurts and GC and Justen Beebur Shurtz but tit waz tew tait so dey lokd liek EMUS. Wee kud tel dey wur tryin to bee all punc rok like uzz coz efry1 liekz uzz an wuntz ta bee punc rok like uzz but moss peepel cunt pul et of lolz. Sew wee flipd dem of an kuld dem pozrs an dey starded cryin an rund awey lolz.

Sew wee dinut wanneh go da klazz sew we wen owt off da skull (geddit cuz weer like sew punc rok) an on2 da skullyerd an stardud doin wead an kokane ad shetz. An den …. WEE SAWED A GAY!


	2. Chapter 2

Capta 2:

Da gay wuz liek sexii an hawt butt like nawt az sexii an hawt az Manri lolz. Eh had sexii wite scin an hee wuz werin a blak scellutul shit an a blak lethur jakkitt ova it. Da jakkit had sexxii chanz al ova it an hiz pant werr blak an had chanz an stuf awn et. He wuz werin kombat botz an ahd blak bicur gluvz awn. Hez hare wuz a ranebo an it wuz in tryhokz.

Koz da gay wuz like sew punc rok, I gat a bunner lolz u purv Im a gurl I dunt Haz a pen15.

Hez eiz wurr like prrety an dey wur liek too balz uv purdi lelow cristl. An den … He loked at uzz an hes eiz wur deap an ful uf deapnus. I fult ma hurt beet festa, lol dumass Im a vamire a dun haz a hrtbeet.

Ei loked et Manri an soh dat se wuz getin turnd on tew. I gawt jelluz coz I hav a cush awn Manri butt dnt tel hurr! Iz uh seekrut! Butt da noo gai wuz sexii tew an ei wntud a tresum wiff dem bot lolz.

Ei strtud wokkin towerd da noo gay an sew dibd Manri. Ei kud c da sexxi slustt en hurr eiz nd gat evun jelluzer. I assd da gay hes nam. "Edtard Cuntlen," hee sed sexuly. I gassd. Hee sonded laike a krozz betwnn Justuna Beebur an Jole Madun.

Ei gawt tund awn an stuted rubbin hez lage. An den ….. Hee an Manri jumd awn eech udder an sturted skrooin!

Ei fult sew batreyd coz I luvd Manri an I wuntd to hav hurr virjeneti lulz. "YOO EMU BISTUD," I skremd an runnd awei soben.


	3. Chapter 3

Capta 3:

Idk y Kas wuz sew uset ate mi. Ei meen itz nut laik wee iz lezbien luberz or sumtin. Ei ded hav a cush awn Kas butt ei dint tink se hod cush awn mi bak. Da gay wuz sexii tew lolz but ei wuntd tew fuk hem so Kas cuddnt.

Ei rund avta hurr. Ei kot ip ta hurr et da forrust. Chee wuz kryin sew ei pet an rm arun hurr. "Watz rawng?" ei assed.

"Wale," se sobd, "ei lub yew." Da forrust wunt sylun fer a sekkunt.

"Hay etz ok I lub yoo tew," ei sed puncishly.

"Rely?" se wimpred secily.

"Rly," ei moned bak.

Wii starud francin pasivly agest a trii. Ei moned an se ded tew. An den … wii sturded hevvin sexx!

Ei moned pasivly. Eid dremt uv dis monet fur sewww lang. Ei eben tuk of ma panz an bar an sox! See ded tew an et wuz sexii. I moned an hed sexx wit hurr alot. Et wuz fuzie. Et wuz a fuzie treesum! Wii hed sexx tul wii falld aslip en da forust in tup uv ech udder.

An den … Da gay cam in2 da forrust an sowed uz hevin sexx!

Hee sturded kriin coz hee wuz inlub wiff uz an hee wuntud ta bee en da treesum tew. Sew wii wuz like "ok" an wii hud sexx wiff him.

Ei toke of ma shooz dis tame an hee gawt uh 47891-inh bunner an Kas an ei wurr laek "woeh" an den wii had more orjee tel da treaz turnd assed us ta teke are sexinuzz sumwhar elz an sew wii ded.


	4. Chapter 4

Capta 4

Da nexx dai ei wok uhp an ei falt puffikt. Eid hed sexxitum wit da too sexxiest peple en da wuld less nite an ei wuz hapee.

Ei rold ober en budd an Manri wuz aslup nex ta mii. Ei smild an rubd hurr lage an se slep-moned.

Ei got ot uv bed an gut drezt. Ei wuz werin a blak Misfis shit an lose blak lethur panz witt a leddur tong an bar unda it. Ei pudd awn ma sexah blak botz wiff chanez al ober dem an pud awn a dennum jakkit.

Cos Ima punc rokka. I den put ma hare en beg spix an spree pantd da ends grin.

Den ei wok Manri uhp an tuld hurr tag it drezt cos wee hudd ta gew ta skoo sewn. Sew se gawt uhp an putt awn a blakk Justena Beebur shit an putt awn a leddur jakkit. Se wared leddur panz dat chowed of hurr sexxii azz an ei gat rlly horni sew wii hud sexx lolz. Se den pud on a kolur an a bandij braslet an a bult an a pare uv blak shooze. Se made hurr hare al spekky an put sum porpal an whit en et. Wii pet blak ilieer an lipstuk an eyshado butt wii dint nead fonditen coz wii wurr natureli pail lolz.

Den wii wus reddy ta gho ta skoo an wii ded.


	5. Chapter 5

Capta 5:

se wuz stil odd ta bee in are prezzuns lolz.

"SEW R U A FAMPIR" I ROOERD PUNcisly.

"YA OMG HAO DED U FIND OAT?1111!$$!##$#^$#!^" SE moned pasuvly an lodely.

"UR FANGZ!" Kas rored."

"O OK" Se wimpurd bak.

"Sew u wonna hing ot sumtiem?" ey oskd.

"OMG SUR AN IM BI !" se yulld in da weii uv da troo punc.

"OMG UZ TOO LOLZ" wii moned.

An wee snuk aff skul ta doo wead en krak an shet.

AN DEN WII SAWED …. A GULL!11111!


End file.
